That Little Voice
by Blonde Babe
Summary: That little voice in James' head somehow enlarges his jealousy.


She has absolutely no idea. She loves to do this to me. She does it on purpose!! This is fun for her! She doesn't even care how much it hurts me! She enjoys seeing me suffer! She doesn't realize how it's killing me.

"She" is Lily Marie Pott…-erm Evans. _No_, she does _not_ hate me… She wants me!! She just, erm, doesn't know it yet! Yeah, that's it! She just doesn't _know_ that she's madly in love with me… Yeah… Shut up, okay, I know what you're thinking. You can't not know that you're madly in love with someone. Well, you know what I say to that? Eat dung! She loves me.

What is she doing, one might ask? She's driving me completely and utterly in-bloody-sane! That way she flips her hair when he says something funny! Or how she hugs him every freaking time she sees him!! Or how she lets him hold her, kiss her. She likes it!!

She's not _supposed _to acknowledge it when he tries to make her laugh. She's only allowed to laugh at _my _jokes, darn it!! And she's not _supposed _to hug him, only _I'm_ allowed to touch her! And she definitely isn't supposed to _kiss_ him, for Christ's sake, only _me! _AND SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO LIKE IT!! What has gone wrong with the world? Lily Evans has always been and will always be mine!

Can't she see what a bloody arse he is? He doesn't love her, not like me. He doesn't care about her like me either. In fact, he's nothing compared to me. I could make her happier, get her better things, treat her better, and love her more than he ever could. He is nothing compared to me!!

I swear to Merlin I'll kill Amos Diggory. Then bring him back to life, wring his neck, and kill him again. You know, if that's even possible. Because I'm not really sure if it is or not, but it has to be, right?

But then she walked into the room.

How could I have thought of robbing her of her happiness? _She'd be happier with you_, a little voice in the back of my head whispers.

That little voice is what keeps me moving across the room, towards her. And it's also what tells me to wrap my arms around her waist, and before I know it, the voice has convinced me to place my lips on top of her own, in a gentle and loving kiss.

_A kiss which she is not pulling away from_, the voice notes in a satisfied manner.

The voice suddenly deserts me as Amos freaking Diggory roughly pushes us apart, shoving Lily behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" he spat at me, the words harsher than Lily's the time I placed 1,999 lily petals on her bed, one for each day I had known her.

The harshness was still there when he spoke again. "I asked what you were doing. Potter, I have no idea what was going through your head when you approached _my _girl and tried kissing her, but you have exactly ten seconds to beg your forgiveness."

His muscles tensed visibly, and with him having a good forty or fifty pounds on me, I cowered slightly, yet then stood back up tall. He would _not _make me weak. This was Lily we were fighting over. A few bruises, maybe a scar or two? She was undoubtedly worth it.

"Nah," I calmly and smoothly replied. My eyes threatened him with a challenge as they became teasing and mocking.

"What did you say, Potter?"

"I believe I said 'nah'. I don't regret kissing Lily, so why should I apologize?" My signature smirk was back on my face. His stare was enough to make me wish it wasn't. But I knew I had to keep my cool, or he would pulverize me.

"Because if you don't…"

He never got to finish that sentence. My flower cut him off, "You'll do what Amos? What are you going to do?" Her posture showed her unmistakable hostility towards the man she supposedly was in love with.

"Lily, stay out of this!!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. One look from Lily was enough to make him regret the words that had seemed to so easily slip out of his mouth mere moments before as he took a step towards her. "I mean come on, baby… it was _Potter_, and he _kissed_ you…"

Her icy glare made him retreat the step that he had taken. Now he stood farther from her than he did before.

"Amos, it is not your place to tell me which discussions I am or am not allowed to take part in. If you do not respect me and my judgment, perhaps we should not be involved with each other the way we currently are." Her voice was as bitter as her stare.

"B-but, Lily, n-no," he stammered. His eyes pleaded for mercy.

"I have nothing left to say to you." I breathed a sigh of relief, but then she turned to me. "And what _did _you think you were doing, James?" Her hands folded across her chest showed her unbearably anger, but her softened eyes told of a different emotion… compassion perhaps?

"Lily…" I couldn't find words enough to save me. Surely, after all I had done, this would be my end. She came closer. I narrowed my eyes shut in fright. I told myself that it would be over soon; surely I was as good as dead for kissing her and causing this fight.

Then I felt her lips once again on mine. Opening my eyes, I saw hers closed and a hand coming up to rest on my chest.

As she pulled away I heard the words "Because whatever you did, you did it right" whispered as she collapsed into me.

And as I held her small frame close to my larger one and ran my fingers slowly and leisurely through her hair, I silently thanked that little voice.


End file.
